Initiating Electricity (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript of Initiating Electricity. Narrator: A war was raging when Nightmare Moon was launching a full-scale assault on Earth, Until Twilight Sparkle and her friends finally defeated her as the war was over. But then, Ivan Ooze laughs evilly as he returns to gain his revenge on the Power Rangers. Only our heroes can find a way to stop Ivan Ooze and his evil plan, For they are Power Rangers Harmony Force. One day at the Ooze Lair, Leia, Mondo, Minus, Pandora and Vypra has prepared the next resurrection ceremony. Vypra: From the deepest shadows, Far below, Where no mortal will dare to go. Only demons toss and burn. Now, Evil sources, It's your time to return! At last, They'e brought back the leaders of the Machine Empire, King Mondo, Queen Machina, Prince Sprocket, Klank and Orbus, Louie Kaboom, Prince Gasket, Princess Archerina and the five generals: Venjix, Gerrok, Tezzla, Automon and Steelon along with Dark Specter, Ecliptor and Darkonda. Dark Specter: We have returned, And I'm not in my gigantic size. King Mondo: What has happened, Why are we here? Vypra: Come, Ivan Ooze has plans for all of you. Soon, Ivan Ooze made a deal with King Mondo, Louie Kaboom and Dark Specter. Ivan Ooze: King Mondo, Louie Kaboom and Dark Specter. I suppose you three wondered why I've brought you here. Louie Kaboom: So, What do you want with us? Ivan Ooze: Simple, We all have common foes such as the Power Rangers. King Mondo: Go on. Ivan Ooze: If we all combine our alliance, We will destroy the Power Rangers. Dark Specter: Why should we join forces with someone of you? Night Wind: Because we all needed revenge against our enemies. Leia: And the Rangers got in our way. Pandora the witch: It's time we put our differences aside and work together. King Mondo: Fine by me, We too shall seek revenge on the Rangers. Dark Specter: Very well, But only because the Power Rangers are our enemies. Ivan Ooze: Good. Now, This will be a snap. (laughs evilly) Unknown to Ivan Ooze, He was spotted by Andros Hammond in his robe as he left to warn his fellow Space Rangers. Meanwhile on Earth, Nadira was spending her time playing with Flurry Heart and Cream Puff when Twilight Sparkle and Rarity had to babysit them for the time being. Nadira: Where am I....? Peek-a-Boo! Where am I....? Peek-a-Boo! Peek-a-Boo! Flurry Heart and Cream Puff: (laughing) Twilight Sparkle: Nadira sure has a way with babies. Rarity: Indeed she has, How ever does she do that? Nadira: I work with children at a Daycare in the future, I've bonded with children ever since. Later, Starlight Glimmer notice Mirage passing by. Starlight Glimmer: Mirage, Long time no see. Mirage: Hey, Starlight. How'd you been? Starlight Glimmer: Great, I didn't notice you coming by. Mirage: I was just taking my stroll around the school. Unico: Please make her dream came true. Then, Unico used his Magic to Mirage and made them both fall in love with each other. Starlight Glimmer: So, Any plans tonight? Mirage: Yeah, I'm opening a party tomorrow at Angel Grove. Would you and your friends like to come? Starlight Glimmer: We'd be delighted to come. Mirage: Great, See you then. Just then, Ransik called Twilight and Rarity. Ransik: (on the communicator) Twilight, Rarity, Gather everyone to Crystal Prep Academy. Twilight Sparkle: We're on our way, Ransik. Rarity: We'd better take the little darlings with us, We don't want to leave them. Soon, Twilight and her friends met with Ransik at the Secret Lab of Crystal Prep Academy. Ransik: I'm glad all of you could make it. Jankenman: What's this about, Ransik? Aikko: What's going on? Katy: What's the emergency? Rarity: Please, Let's not crowd Ransik. Florida: Let us hear what's going on. Applejack: So, Ransik. What's all the ruckus? Ransik: I'm getting a reading, It's from Trey of Triforia the Gold Ranger, Andros Hammond the Red Space Ranger, Jordan Watson the Red Nine Force Ranger and Robbie Diaz the Red Data Squad Ranger. Soon, Trey of Triforia was first to be shown on screen. Trey of Triforia: Ransik, I need your help. Ivan Ooze has managed to bring back the Machine Empire and Dark Specter's evil alliance. Ransik: Don't worry, Trey. We'll help you anyway we can. Can you gather the rest of the Zeo Rangers and meet us at Crystal Prep? Trey of Triforia: No problem, Ransik. Then, Andros was next the be shown on the big screen. Andros Hammond: Ransik, Have you got word from Trey of Triforia? Ransik: Yes, Andros. Can you gather the rest of the Space Rangers? Andros Hammond: Yes, We're on way to meet you on Earth. Later on, Jordan was the next on the big screen. Jordan Watson: Hey, Ransik. You got Trey and Andros' messages? Ransik: Yes, Jordan. I have, Can you and the other Nine Force Rangers meet us soon? Jordan Watson: No problem, Ransik. Over and out. Finally, Robbie Diaz was the last one on the screen communicating from his timeline. Robbie Diaz: Hey, Ransik. Did you get the messages? Palutena told me that there's something gone bad. Ransik: I have, Robbie. Can you and your team meet us at Crystal Prep as soon as you can? Robbie Diaz: Sure thing, We'll grab Doc's DeLorean Time Machine and be there in a flash. Ransik: King Mondo and Dark Specter has returned thanks to Ivan Ooze, They're going to untie this Dark Alliance. Beezle: That's awful. Cheryl: Sounds like trouble. Pinkie Pie: How're we gonna stop them? Ransik: All of you have to meet with the Zeo, Space, Nine Force and Data Squad Power Rangers. Twilight Sparkle: Then, That's what we'll do, Ransik. Florida: We'll need all the help we can get. Altogether: Uh-Huh. Back at the Ooze Lair, Ivan Ooze was received a new monster. Ivan Ooze: So, What's our new monster today? Finster: It's on it's way, Lord Ivan Ooze. Wrench: Here he comes now. Jinxer: Master Ivan Ooze, Say hello to MagnetOoze. MagnetOoze: At your service. Ivan Ooze: Now, That's what I call attractive. Leia, Why don't you go out and have fun with your new friend? (to MagnetOoze) Make sure you destroy the Power Rangers. MagnetOoze: Okay, Boss. Leia: Thank you, Father. You're the best. (kisses with her father's hand) Ivan Ooze: Anything for daddy's little girl. (chuckles) Back with Twilight and the others, They saw the Astro Megaship landing in the woods not far from Crystal Prep Academy. Twilight Sparkle: It's the Astro Megaship. Come on, Let's check it out. Spike: You heard Twilight, Let's go. Inside at the Astro Magaship, They meet the Zeo, Space, Nine Force and Data Squad Rangers. Twilight Sparkle: Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Tanya, Katharine, Trey, It's so good to meet you guys again. Android Tommy #3: Great to see you too, Twilight. Android Adam #2: It's been awhile. Android Rocky #2: It sure has, Adam. Tanya Sloan: It's a good thing Trey called us. Android Katharine #2: It was quite a journey. Trey of Triforia: Long time since our final battle with Nightmare Moon. Sunset Shimmer: And Andros Hammond, Carlos Vallerte, T.J. Johnson, Ashley Hammond, Cassie Chan and Zhane, I've heard so much about you guys. Andros Hammond: The same goes to you and your friends, Sunset. Carlos Vallerte: Long time no see. T.J. Johnson: Sure is great to be in the games. Ashley Hammond: It was quite a team effort. Cassie Chan: Yeah, Since our battle with Nightmare Moon's alliance. Zhane: We're just glad to come. Starlight Glimmer: And Jordan Watson, Brian Ricardo, Tucker Wick, Tyson Parker, Melvin Stewart, Rex Riley, Mary Chen Howard, Stephanie West, Kenneth Braddock, Commander Rickson, August Dunst and Drake Emberhart, It's good to meet you all in person. Jordan Watson: Nice to meet you girls too. Brian Ricardo: Long time no see. Tucker Wick: What's up? Tyson Parker: We've heard a lot about you guys. Melvin Stewart: Haven't seen you since the battle against Nightmare Moon. Rex Riley: It's good to finally meet you guys again. Mary Chen Howard: Hi. Stephanie West: It's been a while. Kenneth Braddock: So, Who're we missing though? Commander Rickson: The Data Squad Rangers from the Future. August Dunst: They said they'll meet us soon. Drake Emberhart: It's a good thing we came just in time. Then, Rarity could see somthing up in the sky Rarity: Twilight, I believe I saw something. Twilight Sparkle: Really, Where? With three flashes, They could see the DeLorean Time Machine landing near the sidewalk as Robbie and his team came out. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Robbie, Robin, Knuckles, Karone, Slider. How'd you guys been along with me? Robbie Diaz: Hey, Twilight. Robin Diaz: We're doing fine. Knuckles the Echidna: It's really cool to be back. Karone Hammond: Yeah, Glad to see you all. Slider: Same here. Future Twilight: Great to see you again. (shook hands with her past counterpart) Pinkie Pie: Hiya, Future Me. Hi, Mordecai. Hi, Periwinkle. Hi, Penny. Hi, Lucina. Hi, Shadow. Hi, Future Trixie. Hi, 18. Hi, Philmac, Robo Ruby and Robo Sapphire. How's it going? Mordecai: Pretty good, Pinkie. Periwinkle: Sure has been a long time. Penny: It sure has, Periwinkle. Lucina: Without a doubt. Shadow the Hedgehog: Long time no see, Pinkie. Future Trixie: Quite a battle since Nightmare Moon's defeat. Android 18: Long time no see, Pinkie Pie. Philmac: Good to see you again, Pinkie Pie. Robo Ruby: We've missed you, Harmony Force Rangers. Robo Sapphire: It is great to fight along side you all again. Future Pinkie Pie: Great to see you too, Past Me. (high hives her past counterpart) Applejack: Howdy, Yoshi, Marina, Cindy, Manic, Silver, Cosmo, Long time no see. Yoshi: Right back at ya, Applejack. Princess Marina: Great to see you too, Applejack. Cindy Vortex: It's been a while. Manic the Hedgehog: My thoughts exactly, Duddette. Silver the Hedgehog: It sure has been quite sometime. Cosmo the Seedrian: It's good to see you again, Applejack. Future Applejack: It's been awhile. Applejack: Sure has. (fist bumps her future counterpart) Fluttershy: Hello, Sunset, Rara, Apple Bloom, Riku. How'd you all been? Future Sunset: We're doing great, Fluttershy. Future Coloratura: It's so good to be back. Future Apple Bloom: Sure is. Riku: Great to see you too, Fluttershy. Future Fluttershy: It's so good to see myself again. Fluttershy: Same here. (hugging her future counterpart) Rarity: Hello, Amy, Serena, Sonia, Diamond Tiara, Kairi, Stephanie. Good to see you. Amy Rose: You too, Rarity. Serena: It's been a long time. Sonia the Hedgehog: Sure has. Future Diamond Tiara: I couldn't agree more. Kairi: Me neither. Stephanie: Couldn't we all. Future Rarity: How'd you been? Rarity: Pretty good as usual. (shook hands with her future counterpart) Spike: Hi, Atticus, Xion, Emerl, Sue, Rigby, 17, Maud, Sweetie Belle, Babs, Silver Spoon. How're you guys doing? Atticus Akito: Pretty good, Spike. Xion: It's so good to see you. Emerl: Long time no see, Buddy. Sue Morris: We've missed you guys. Rigby: Can you guys believe all we've been through? Android 17: Not at all, Rigby. Future Maud Pie: We know, 17. Future Sweetie Belle: It was amazing. Future Babs Seed: It was quite a team up. Future Silver Spoon: You said it. Future Spike: How'd you been? Spike: Been doing okay, Same as always. (high fives with his future counterpart) Starlight Glimmer: Sticks, Scootaloo, Zoe, My future counterpart, Alice, Kelly, Blaze. How are you girls? Sticks the Badger: Great as usual, Starlight. Future Scootaloo: It's so good to see you guys again. Zoe Batheart: It's been a while. Future Starlight: How are we both? Alice Diaz: Long time no see, Starlight. Princess Kelly: Hi. Blaze the Cat: Good to see you all again. Sunset Shimmer: Hello, Sonic. Hanging out recently? Sonic the Hedgehog: Same as always, Sunset. Rainbow Dash: Hey there, Sora, Marty, Gmerl. What's up? Sora: Great to see you, Rainbow Dash. Marty McFly: Just like the good old days. Gmerl: So true, Marty. Then, Twilight's communicator beeps as she answered it. Twilight Sparkle: What's going on, Ransik? Ransik: (on the communicator) Twilight! Girls! There's trouble in the city, You and the Rangers must go immediately! Twilight Sparkle: We're on it, Ransik. Ransik: (on the communicator) Hurry, And be careful. Unico: That doesn't sound good. At the city not far from Crystal Prep, MagnetOoze is creating a havoc. MagnetOoze: (laughs evilly) I'm gonna send some buildings to the scrap pile! Twilight Sparkle: Not gonna happened! MagnetOoze: The Magic Ranger and Red Rangers, Are you kidding me!? Android Tommy #3: We'll show you if we're kidding or not! Andros Hammond: You're going down! Jordan Watson: And we'll make sure of it! Robbie Diaz: And it's you who're going to the scrap! MagnetOoze: Now, You make me mad! So, The Rangers fought off the Oozemen, Cogs and Quantrons as the Harmony Force Rangers fought MagnetOoze. Gmerl: Cyclone Duel-Blade, Sword Mode! Gmerl took out a lot of Oozemen. Trey of Triforia: Golden Power Staff! Trey took out a lot of Cogs and Quantrons. Starlight Glimmer: Triple Hope Baton! Starlight tried to take down MagnetOoze, But her weapon wasn't strong enough. MagentOoze: Is that the best you got!? (hits Starlight to the ground as she was demorphed) Say Bye-Bye! Just as MagentOoze was about to attack Starlight, Mirage came to rescue saving her life. MagentOoze: What the....!? Mirage: You mess with my girl, You mess with me. Leia: You'll pay for your interference! Just then, The Tenth Element of Harmony made it's appearance. The Element of Passionate has chosen Mirage as it's user. Leia: It can't be! Mirage: What just happened!? Robbie Diaz: Could it be? Twilight Sparkle: The new Element of Harmony, The Element of Passionate has found it's wielder! Leia: This isn't over yet! And Leia and MagnetOoze dissappeared in magic. Spike: Ransik won't believe this! At the Secret Lab of Crystal Prep, Ransik was surprised that he had a Tenth Power Ranger. Ransik: I'd never thought this day would come, The day that I would have a tenth and final Power Ranger in my group. But at last, All 10 Elements of Harmony has it's chosen ones. East Wind: Yes, Ransik. It is a proud moment. North Wind: Welcome to the Harmony Force Team, Mirage. Mirage: Wow, Me? Tsubasa: Yes, Mirage. The Element of Passionate chose you because you're vary passionate to others. Ransik: (brought out the Passionate Morpher) Take this, You're now the tenth member of the Harmony Force Power Rangers. Mirage: (tries on the Morpher) Wow, Cool. This is Awesome! Ransik: Kegler, Show Mirage his new weapons and Zords. Kegler: Of course, Ransik. (to Mirage) Theses are your Passionate Weapons. The Passionate Spinner, For your Adventure Power, The Passionate Drive Daggers, For your Animal Power, The Passionate Parrot Baton, For your Dinosaur Power, The Passionate Power Disc. And for your Myth Power, The Passionate Magi Staff. West Wind: And these are your new Zords. The Passionate Alicorn Zord, the Passionate Skyship Driver, the Passionate Dragon Zord, And with your Passionate Magi Staff, You'll summon your own Passionate Phoenix Zord. Mirage: Wow, Thanks. Florida: You should thank Ransik as well, He is the heart and soul to the Harmony Force Rangers. Ransik: It was my destiny. Soon, Starlight thought Mirage Pai Zhuq, The Order of the Claw. Starlight Glimmer: Very good, Mirage. Mirage: So, How'd I do? Starlight Glimmer: Repeating the fighting skills your enemies possessed, You have the Spirit of the Parrot. Mirage: Okay, I see your point. Then, Villamax, Diabolico, Zen-Aku and Deker showed up. Deker: We'll take it from here, Starlight. Villamax: Are you ready for your training, Mirage? Mirage: I'm ready! Zen-Aku: Then, Let us begin. Diabolico: Feel the Element of Passionate flowing within you. Mirage: Okay. From that moment, Mirage started training to use his Element of Passionate. Back at the Evil Lair, Ivan Ooze worked on a plan. Ivan Ooze: Now, I've got a plan. Scorpina: What's is it, Master? Ivan Ooze: We must ensure that Dark Specter's Alliance and King Mondo's Machine Empire started working together and conquer the Earth, We'll have our revenge and crush the Power Rangers. Principal Cinch: And I'll have my principal role back. Night Wind: So, What're we going to do first? Ivan Ooze: First, We'll give Klank and Orbus some new upgrades to make any of our monsters bigger with a hint of Ivan's Ooze. Suri Polomare: Sounds like my kind of plan. At last, Klank and Orbus had their upgrades ready. Back with the others, Mirage has completed his training to use his Element of Passionate. Mirage: Spike, Girls, I did it! I've completed my training! Spike: Wow, That's awesome! Knuckles the Echidna: Way to go, Mirage. Later that day, Ransik and Dulcea called a meeting with Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Dean Cadance, Shining Armor, Lady Palutena and Pit. Lady Palutena: Pit and I are glad to join you on this meeting, Ransik. Pit: Yeah, We're really greatful. Ransik: I'm just glad you two got my message, Pit. We'll need all the help we can get. Dulcea: Exactly, Ransik. Which is why the Power of Electronic must be untied on account of the Harmony Force, Zeo, Space, Nine Force and Data Squad Rangers. Principal Celestia: As long as they work together, They will succeed stopping King Mondo, Dark Specter and their evil alliance. Unico: There's always a way to turn tables around. Jankenman: My thoughts exactly, Unico. Toby: Let's hope we win this battle. So then, Twilight, Tommy, Andros and Robbie started forming the alliance with their fellow Rangers for Electronic Power. Android Tommy #3: It's not going to be an easy mission, But we will succeed on defeating Dark Specter's evil alliance and the Machine Empire and foil Ivan Ooze's plot. Twilight Sparkle: Tommy's right, We have the Electronic Power that will make us strong. Andros Hammond: Yes, As long as we work together, We're sure to win. Jordan Watson: And we never give up without a fight. Robbie Diaz: I couldn't have said it better myself, Jordan. Pinkie Pie: So, What're we waiting for, Let's go into battle! Android Kathrine #2: Are you girls ready? Cassie Chan: We're more then ready. Amy Rose: Let's do this! All Together: Right! Just as Dark Specter's Alliance and the Machine Empire landed on earth, The Harmony Force, Zeo, Space, Nine Force and Data Squad Rangers prepared for battle. King Mondo: Surrender, Rangers. The Machine Empire and Dark Specter's alliance are about to gain control of your planet! Dark Specter: It's time we put an end to this! Andros Hammond: We'll never surrender, We Power Rangers never give in! King Mondo: So be it! Dark Specter: Time for you to die! Twilight Sparkle: It's Morphin' Time! All the Rangers activated their Morphers. The Mane 6: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! Spike: Honor Power, Unleashed! Starlight Glimmer: Equality Power, Arise! Mirage: Passionate Power, Unite! The Harmony Force Rangers morphing sequence begins. Android Tommy #3: It's Morphin' Time! Next, The Zeo Rangers morphing sequence. The Space Rangers: Let's Rocket! Voice command #1: 3-3-5 Voice command #2: M-E-G-A MEGA! Then, The Space Rangers morphing sequence. The Nine Force Rangers: Nine Force, Star Power Up! Next, The Nine Force Rangers morphing sequence. The Data Squad Rangers: Data Squad, Initiate! Knuckles the Echidna: Data Squad, Quantum Power! Periwinkle: Power of Frost, Winter Ascend! Sticks the Badger: Spirit of Orange, Ranger Power! Xion: Spirit of Light, Energize! Emerl and Sue: Spirit of Darkness, Darkness Unsealed! Penny: Spirit of Aqua, DNA Power Up! Sonic the Hedgehog: Spirit of Gold, Rise of Excalibur! Sora: Spirit of Silver, Glowing Light! Rigby and Alice: Spirit of Bronze and Lavender, Activate! Karone Hammond: Spirit of Crimson, Unleash the Power! Lucina and Serena: Spirit of Diamond and Pearl, Time and Space Collide! Princess Marina and Princess Kelly: Spirit of Turquoise and Indigo, Full Power! Marty, Shadow, Cindy, 17 and 18: Ranger Spirits, Power Revealed! Trixie, Manic, Sonia, Slider and Coloratura: Ranger Spirits, Unite! Gmerl: Spirit of Platinum, Power Unleashed! The Future Mane 6: Harmony Power, Unite as one! Future Spike and Maud Pie: Jade and Persian Power, Descend! Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon: Cutie Mark Power, Release! Blaze the Cat: Sol Emeralds, Give me Strength! Silver the Hedgehog: Spirit of Emerald, Telekinesis Unveiled! Cosmo the Seedrian: Spirit of the Seed, Lend Me Power! Philmac: Spirit of Azure, Ranger Form! Stephanie: Spirit of Rose, Flowers Arise! Kairi and Riku: Heart and Topaz, Powers Unite! Finally, The Data Squad Rangers morphing sequence is last. Twilight Sparkle: Magic! Applejack: Honestly! Fluttershy: Kindness! Pinkie Pie: Laughter! Rarity: Generosity! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom! Spike: Honor! Starlight Glimmer: Equality! Mirage: Passionate! Altogether: Harmony Begin, Our Power Within! Power Rangers Harmony Force! The Harmony Force symbol appears. Android Tommy #3: Red Zeo Ranger! Android Adam #2: Green Zeo Ranger! Android Rocky #2: Blue Zeo Ranger! Tanya Sloan: Yellow Zeo Ranger! Android Kathrine #2: Pink Zeo Ranger! Trey of Triforia: Gold Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Zeo! The Zeo symbol appears. Andros Hammond: Red Space Ranger! Carlos Vallerte: Black Space Ranger! T.J. Johnson: Blue Space Ranger! Ashley Hammond: Yellow Space Ranger! Cassie Chan: Pink Space Ranger! Zhane: Silver Space Ranger! All together: Power Rangers In Space! The Space symbol appears. Jordan Watson: The Lion of the Star, Red Leo Ranger! Brian Ricardo: The Scorpion of the Star, Orange Scorpio Ranger! Tucker Wick: The Wolf of the Star, Blue Lupus Ranger! Tyson Parker: The Scale of the Star, Gold Libra Ranger! Melvin Stewart: The Bull of the Star, Black Taurus Ranger! Rex Riley: The God of the Star, Silver Ophiuchus Ranger! Mary Chen Howard: The Reptile of the Star, Green Lizard Ranger! Stephanie West: The Eagle of the Star, Pink Aquila Ranger! Kenneth Braddock: The Swordfish of the Star, Yellow Dorado Ranger! Commander Rickson: The Dragon of the Star, Purple Dragon Ranger! August Dunst: The Bear of the Star, Aqua Bear Ranger! Drake Emberhart: The Phoenix of the Star, Quantum Phoenix Ranger! Altogether: Together with Courage and Love, Bring the Stars above, Power Rangers Nine Force! The Nine Force symbol appears. Robbie Diaz: Data Squad, Red Ranger! Robin Diaz: Data Squad, Female Red Ranger! Mordecai: Data Squad, Blue Ranger! Yoshi: Data Squad, Green Ranger! Future Sunset: Data Squad, Yellow Ranger! Amy Rose: Data Squad, Pink Ranger! Atticus Akito: Data Squad, Grey Ranger! Zoe Batheart: Data Squad, Purple Ranger! Future Starlight: Data Squad, Heliotrope Ranger! Knuckles the Echidna: Data Squad, Quantum Ranger! Periwinkle: Data Squad, Frost Ranger! Sticks the Badger: Data Squad, Orange Ranger! Xion: Data Squad, White Ranger! Emerl: Data Squad, Black Ranger! Sue Morris: Data Squad, Female Black Ranger! Penny: Data Squad, Aqua Ranger! Sonic the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Gold Ranger! Sora: Data Squad, Silver Ranger! Rigby: Data Squad, Bronze Ranger! Alice Diaz: Data Squad, Lavender Ranger! Karone Hammond: Data Squad, Crimson Ranger! Lucina: Data Squad, Diamond Ranger! Serena: Data Squad, Pearl Ranger! Princess Marina: Data Squad, Turquoise Ranger! Princess Kelly: Data Squad, Indigo Ranger! Marty McFly: Data Squad, Titanium Ranger! Shadow the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Talon Ranger! Cindy Vortex: Data Squad, Spring Ranger! Android 17: Data Squad, Onyx Ranger! Android 18: Data Squad, Navy Ranger! Future Trixie: Data Squad, Cyan Ranger! Manic the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Lime Ranger! Sonia the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Magenta Ranger! Slider: Data Squad, Vermillion Ranger! Future Coloratura: Data Squad, Sun Ranger! Gmerl: Data Squad, Platinum Ranger! Future Twilight: Data Squad, Magic Ranger! Future Rainbow Dash: Data Squad, Loyalty Ranger! Future Pinkie Pie: Data Squad, Laughter Ranger! Future Rarity: Data Squad, Generosity Ranger! Future Applejack: Data Squad, Honesty Ranger! Future Fluttershy: Data Squad, Kindness Ranger! Future Spike: Data Squad, Courage Ranger! Future Maud Pie: Data Squad, Persian Ranger! Future Apple Bloom: Data Squad, Cream Ranger! Future Sweetie Belle: Data Squad, Pale Ranger! Future Scootaloo: Data Squad, Citrus Ranger! Future Babs Seed: Data Squad, Tan Ranger! Future Diamond Tiara: Data Squad, Candy Ranger! Future Silver Spoon: Data Squad, Ultramarine Ranger! Blaze the Cat: Data Squad, Sol Ranger! Silver the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Emerald Ranger! Cosmo the Seedrian: Data Squad, Seed Ranger! Philmac: Data Squad, Azure Ranger! Stephanie: Data Squad, Rose Ranger! Kairi: Data Squad, Heart Ranger! Riku: Data Squad, Topaz Ranger! All together: Power's Initiated, Preparing for Battle! Power Rangers Data Squad! The Data Squad Symbol appears. Robo Ruby: I am Robo Ruby, Protector of the Skies! Robo Sapphire: And I am Robo Sapphire, Protector of the Seas! Robo Ruby and Robo Sapphire: Megaforce Cubs, Guardians of the Earth! The Megaforce symbol appears. Robbie Diaz: Untied we stand, Together we fight for Earth! Twilight Sparkle: Electronic Power Rangers, Unite! All Power Ranger groups together: Power Rangers Forever! The colors of smokes and explosions appeared. King Mondo: Oozemen, Tengu Warriors, Cogs, Quantrons, Attack! Twilight Sparkle: Charge! Then, They started their team up against the Dark Alliance and the Machine Empire. General Venjix: It's over for you two and the Red Rangers! Twilight Sparkle: Think Again, Venjix! Robbie Diaz: Twilight, Get ready to use your new Electronic Weapon on my signal! Twilight Sparkle: You got it, Robbie! Robin Diaz: Omega Sais! Knuckles the Echidna: Quantum Gauntlets! Karone Hammond: Crimson Saber! Robo Ruby: Ruby Sword! Altogether: Square Slash Formation! Slider: Super Fire Ball, Energize! Andros Hammond: Twilight, Use your new weapon, The Red Magic Omega Sword. Twilight Sparkle Okay, Andros! Red Magic Omega Sword! Future Twilight: Magic Sword MK.II! Android Tommy #3: Zeo Power Sword! Andros Hammond: Drill Saber! Jordan Watson: Rainbow Sword! Drake Emberhart: Phoenix Sword and Shield! Robbie Diaz: Omega Sword! Altogether: Magic Omega Square Flame Blast! And one blasted weakening the Mahine Empire Generals. Darkonda: I'm gonna destroy you, Laughter Ranger! And that goes double for your blue friends! Pinkie Pie: Come at me now, Darkonda! Mordecai: Pinkie Pie, Use your new Blue Laughter Delta Spear! Pinkie Pie: Okay, Mordecai! Blue Laughter Delta Spear! Future Pinkie Pie: Laughter Lances MK.II! Android Rocky #2: Zeo Power Axes! T.J. Johnson: Astro Axe! Tucker Wick: Rainbow Claw! August Dunst: Rainbow Blaster! Mordecai: Delta Lance! Periwinkle: Frost Blades! Penny: Data Goggles, Lazer Mode! Lucina: Diamond Falchion! Shadow the Hedgehog: Talon Saber! Future Trixie: Sparkle Wand! Android 18: Twin Navy Blades! Philmac: Azure Sword! Robo Sapphire: Sapphire Staff! Altogether: Laughter Blue Delta Strike! The attacks weekend Darkonda very easily. Prince Gasket: You're mine, Honesty Ranger! And so is the Honor Ranger and the Green and Black Rangers! Applejack: Then, Come on at us, Gasket! Spike: Unless you're too chicken! Emerl: Applejack, Spike, Use your new weapons, The Green Honesty Slasher Axe and the Black Honor Divewing Keyblade. Spike: Okay, Leave that to us! Applejack: Green Honesty Slasher Axe! Future Applejack: Honesty Axe MK.II! Spike: Black Honor Divewing Keyblade! Spike: Jade Blasters! Android Adam #2: Zeo Power Hatchets! Carlos Vallerte: Lunar Lance! Melvin Stewart: Rainbow Axe! Mary Chen Howard: Rainbow Raiper! Yoshi: Slasher Axe! Emerl: Divewing Keyblade! Sue Morris: Shadow Sword! Princess Marina: Mermaid Bow! Cindy Vortex: Spring Blade! Manic the Hedgehog: Lucky Yo-Yo! Android 17: Onyx Double Swords! Silver the Hedgehog: Psychokinesis! Cosmo the Seedrian: Floral Love Staff! Altogether: Honesty and Honor Green and Black Power Shoot! With each blast, It's weakening Gasket. Louie Kaboom: I'll take you two and your friends on! Fluttershy: Bring it on, Louie! Sunset Shimmer: You don't scare any of us! Starlight Glimmer: Let's take him on! Zoe Batheart: Use your new Electronic Weapons, The Yellow Kindness Flaming Daggers, the Purple Wisdom Hearted Wand and the Heliotrope Equality Flower Rod will give you enough strength. Starlight Glimmer: You got it, Zoe. Fluttershy: Yellow Kindness Flaming Daggers! Fluttershy: Kindness Daggers MK.II! Tanya Sloan: Zeo Power Double Clubs! Ashley Hammond: Star Slinger! Kenneth Braddock: Rainbow Slasher! Future Sunset: Flaming Daggers! Future Coloratura: Sun Spear! Future Apple Bloom: Cream Terra Shield! Riku: Way to the Dawn, Energize! Sunset Shimmer: Purple Wisdom Hearted Wand! Starlight Glimmer: Heliotrope Equality Flower Rod! Commander Rickson: Rainbow Dragon Staff! Zoe Batheart: Hearted Wand! Future Starlight: Heliotrope Bow! Alice Diaz: Lavender Blades! Princess Kelly: Galaxy Fan! Blaze the Cat: Power of Flames, Energize! Trey of Triforia: Golden Power Staff! Tyson Parker: Rainbow Crossbow! Sonic the Hedgehog: Caliburn! Altogether: Kindness, Wisdom and Equality Yellow, Purple and Gold Power Blast! And that amount of attack weakened Louie Kaboom. Archerina: I'll finish you off, Generosity Ranger! Rarity: Don't bet on it, Archerina! Amy Rose: Rarity, Use your new Pink Generosity Power Hammer, It'll give you the same strength as mine. Rarity: Splendid suggestion, Amy. Pink Generosity Power Hammer! Future Rarity: Generosity Staff MK.II! Android Kathrine #2: Zeo Power Disc! Cassie Chan: Satellite Stunner! Stephanie West: Rainbow Shot! Amy Rose: Power Hammer! Xion: Kingdom Keyblade! Serena: Palkia Staff! Sonia the Hedgehog: Spiral Flower Rod! Future Sweetie Belle: Pale Steel Baton! Future Diamond Tiara: Candy Tri-Dagger! Kairi: Destiny's Embrace, Energize! Stephanie: Rose Scythe! Altogether: Generosity Pink and White Attack! That much attack weakened Archerina. As for Ecliptor, He leads a few Oozemen, Tengu Warriors, Cogs and Quantrons to the attack as Karone tries to stop him. Ecliptor: At last, The Dark Specter and King Mondo will rule alongside Ivan Ooze. Karone Hammond: Ecliptor, Stop! Mirage: Karone's gonna need more time, Come on! Gmerl: Way ahead of ya, Mirage! Ready, RD? Rainbow Dash: Ready, Gmerl! Zhane: Okay, You two. Be sure to use your new Electronic Power Weapons, The Grey Loyalty Cyber Delta Cannon and the Orange Passionate Automatic Boomerang. Rainbow Dash: Thanks, Zhane! You're the best! Mirage: We'll use our new weapons wisely! Rainbow Dash: Grey Loyalty Cyber Delta Cannon! Future Rainbow Dash: Loyalty Crossbow MK.II! Zhane: Silver Silverizer! Rex Riley: Rainbow Sickle! Atticus Akito: Metal Crossbow! Sora: Kingdom Key MK.II! Marty McFly: Titanium Sword! Gmerl: Cyclone Duel-Blade! Future Maud Pie: Persian Knives! Future Silver Spoon: Ultramarine Power Cannon! Mirage: Orange Passionate Automatic Boomerang! Brian Ricardo: Techno Spear! Sticks the Badger: Automatic Boomerang! Rigby: Generator Scooper! Future Scootaloo: Citrus Battle Blaster! Future Babs Seed: Tan Hydro Arrow! Altogether: Loyalty and Passionate Gray, Silver, Orange and Bronze Power Blast! And one blast took out a lot of Oozemen, Tengu Warriors, Cogs and Quantrons giving Karone the chance to stop Ecliptor. Karone Hammond: Ecliptor, Stop this madness! Ecliptor: Out of my way, Crimson Ranger! Karone backs away while Robbie jumps up from behind as Ecliptor looks. Robbie Diaz: Eat this! With one swing of his Omega Sword, Ecliptor was brought to the ground. Karone Hammond: (holds down Ecliptor in the back) Ecliptor, It's me, Karone! (removes her helmet) When I was Astronema, You've always treated me like a daughter to you. Ecliptor: Karone.... My.... Princess? At last, Ecliptor started to remember for when Karone was Astronema. Ecliptor: It's coming back to me, I remember! King Mondo: Don't just stand there, Ecliptor! Finish off the Rangers! Ecliptor: Never, I no longer serve all evil! Gmerl: Way to go, Karone! Lady Palutena: Listen carefully, Twilight. You and your friends were now given the ability to enter your Electronic Power Battlizer Mode to defeat King Mondo and Dark Specter. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Palutena. Come on, Everyone! Let's put our power into this! The Mane 7: Right! The Harmony Force Rangers: Data Zeo Space Power, Initiate! Finally, The Harmony Force Rangers reached their Electronic Battlizer Mode. Andros Hammond: They're gonna need my help too! Red Battlized Ranger! (activates his Battlizer) King Mondo: Impossible! Twilight Sparkle: Not as impossible as you think, King Mondo! Elemental Sword! Electronic Energy, Power Up! Android Tommy #4: Zeo Cannon! Andros Hammond: Drill Saber, Blaster Mode! Jordan Watson: Techno Sword! Robbie Diaz: Omega Vulcan Cannon, Red Dynamic! Robin Diaz: Magic Omega! Altogether: Final Blast! And one blast completely defeated King Mondo and Dark Specter for good. Ivan Ooze: Impossible! MagnetOoze, Destroy the Power Rangers! MagnetOoze: Yes, Master. It's just you and me now, Passionate Ranger! Mirage: I've waited a long for this. Passionate Spinner, Cyclone Spinning Attack! MagnetOoze: (gets hit many times) Ugh, I'm getting dizzy! Mirage: Passionate Drive Daggers, Double Slash! MagnetOoze: (gets hit again) Mirage: Passionate Parrot Baton, Spinning Strike! MagnetOoze: (gets hit once more) Voice Command: Dino Passionate Charger, Engage! Mirage: Passionate Power Disc, Flaming Hit! MagnetOoze: (gets hit once again) Mirage: Passionate Magi Staff, Fire! MagnetOoze: (gets hit another time) Mirage: You're going down, MagnetOoze! MagnetOoze: Oh crud! Mirage: Orange Passionate Automatic Boomerang, Whirlwind Finish! At last, MagnetOoze wa bought down with one explosion. Orbus: They took down MagnetOoze! Klank: Not for long thanks to Ivan Ooze's upgrade. Aroond, An' aroond, An' awa' ye go! Orbus: How about a little bit of Ooze? With Orbus spreading ooze on MagnetOoze, He became bigger and badder. MagnetOoze: I'm back and ready to crush you all! Kegler: (on communicator) Twilight, You and your friends must activate your new Electronic Power Harmony Zords to combine with your Elemental Megazord. The Red Magic Omega Zord, the Green Honesty Slasher Zord, the Yellow Kindness Flaming Zord, the Blue Laughter Delta Zord, the Pink Generosity Power Zord, the Grey Loyalty Metal Zord, the Purple Wisdom Hearted Zord, the Black Honor Jet Zord, the Heliotrope Equality Unicorn Zord and the Orange Passionate Automatic Zord will give you new powers. Twilight Sparkle: You got it, Kegler. Come on, Everyone! Let's call out our Zords! Robbie Diaz: Alright, Data Squad Ultrazord, Power Up! Android Tommy #3: Summon Zeo Zords! Trey of Triforia: I call on the Power of Pyramidas! Andros Hammond: Astro Megaship, Transform! Jordan Watson: Summon Nine Force Zords! Soon, All the Zords combined into the Nine Force Ultrazord, Winged Mega Voyager, Zeo Ultrazord and Data Squad Ultrazord. The Zeo Rangers: Zeo Ultrazord, Power Up! The Space Rangers: Winged Mega Voyager, Online! The Nine Force Rangers: Nine Force Ultrazord, Ready! Computer: Data Squad Ultrazord transformation sequence, Complete. Twilight Sparkle: Now, Activating Electronic Power Combination! At last, They combined their Electronic Power Harmony Zords with their Megazord into the Zeo Harmony Space Megazord. The Harmony Force Rangers: Zeo Harmony Space Megazord, Full Power! MagnetOoze: Big deal, You're way out of your league if these bots can take me down! Robbie Diaz: We'll see about that, Ultrazord Cannon! The Zeo Rangers: Zeo Ultrazord! The Space Rangers: Winged Mega Voyager! The Nine Force Rangers: Nine Force Ultrazord! Altogether: Fire! A few blasts hits MagnetOoze many times. Twilight Sparkle: Elemental Megazord Saber! The Harmony Force Rangers: Electronic Power, Final Rainbow Slash! MagnetOoze: Looks like this machine is about to self destruct! (exploded) Twilight Sparkle: Harmony Wins, Evil Loses! Jordan Watson: Nightmare Defeated! Robbie Diaz: Enemy Eliminated! Back at the Ooze Lair, Ivan Ooze was upset that his plan foiled again. Ivan Ooze: I can't believe I've lost once again, Especially now that Ransik had a new Ranger! Prince Sprocket: Welcome to the club of vengeance. Queen Machina: My beloved husband was destroyed! Prince Gasket: Those Harmony Force Rangers will pay for this, Mother! I swear it! Ivan Ooze: No use crying over spilled oil, Machina. You'll have your revenge soon. General Venjix: What is your order, Lord Ivan Ooze? Ivan Ooze: Well, Let's just start another resurrection ceremony. Night Wind: My thoughts exactly, Ivan. So, Darkonda, Louie Kaboom, Klank & Orbus, Venjix and the Machine Empire Generals bowed to Ivan Ooze. Back on earth, The Earth was saved from King Mondo and Dark Specter's wraith. Florida: Well done, Power Rangers. Cheryl: They did it! West Wind: They've won! Twilight Sparkle: Thanks for your help, You guys. Android Tommy #3: No problem, Twilight. We're always happy to help. Andros Hammond: Yeah, We wouldn't have made it this far without you guys. Jordan Watson: You girls are the best, Especially Spike and Mirage. Robbie Diaz: I second that, It's all for one and one for all. Ransik: Yes, You all have done well. (to Palutena) And I can't thank you enough, Palutena. Lady Palutena: Ransik, You are more then welcome to have us help you anytime. Jankenman: And we're glad to have your help too, Pit. Pit: Anytime. Knuckles the Echidna: Come on, Guys. Let's go home. Robbie Diaz: Right behind ya, Knuckles. Blaze the Cat: Until next time we meet again, Harmony Force Rangers, Ransik and Dulcea. And so, The Electronic Power Rangers returned to their home. Ecliptor: Yes, Until next time, My princess. Then, Ransik came up to him with one hand on his shoulder. Ransik: Ecliptor, I've thought of a better use for you. Ecliptor: What do you have in mind, Ransik? Ransik: Well, We could use someone like you as a new mentor of the Harmony Force Rangers. Ecliptor: Thank you, Ransik. I except. Ransik: And as for you, Mirage. You're one of us now. Mirage: Thank you, Ransik. (noticed the glow on his right arm with his Master Stripes showing) What just happened? Aikko: You're a Pai Zhuq Master now, Mirage. You've chosen your own destiny. Mirage: (realized) Because I've chosen to help my friends. Ransik: Welcome aboard, Mirage. So, Everyone welcomed him to the team happily. The End Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225